plastic_apocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Colonel Spear
Colonel Spear is the Battalion Executive Officer of the Tan 10th Armored Division. History Colonel Spear works under General Dune. He lead's Cavalry Company during the tan invasion of Greentoria, with help from Viking Company lead by Major Windsor. Major Windsor Rescue Attempt Around 1730 hours, his command at Guerilla Base received a distress call from the relatively small Resistance Nest 21 on the Pugna Line. Spear was informed, but the radio went silent when he tried to make contact. The Greens had overthrown the position before the Tans had a chance to report what was going on. It was Captain Macabre's Trojan Company making their way to Resistance Nest 23 to capture Major Windsor. The Green Sgt. Moss had shot the radio while Spear urged for an acknowledgement. When contact to RN21 was lost, Spear knew the Greens must have attacked the position. Once he and his armored units reached RN21 around 1830 hours, they discovered that the post had been destroyed and all Tans were killed. A few Green casualties were present as well which meant Spear's predictions had been confirmed. He organized an immediate search party to survey the whole area surrounding RN21. Every resistance nest on the Pugna Line was informed and went on full alert. Spear led the search party in his armored car while Tans attempted to track the Greens. When he called for a report on each resistance nest, the only one which failed to report back was Resistance Nest 23. Spear attempted to contact the nest himself but could not get through. He turned the search party in the direction of RN23 where he assumed the Greens landed next. Spear's units were only a couple miles away from the nest when they spotted Greens hiding in trees. They attacked the Greens, which turned out to be elements from Trojan Company, trying to find a safe way back to Hedge Base. Spear opened fire on the Greens, which did not stand a chance against Spear's heavily armored Calvary Company. A wounded Green was nabbed where he was brought to Spear for questioning. The Green informed Spear that Captain Macabre and Trojan Company were sent here to capture Major Windsor. Spear shot the Green himself and pressed on to the nest. Once reaching the nest, Spear got on his loud speaker and ordered the Greens inside the nest to surrender and relinquish Major Windsor. They briefly waited for a response but received nothing. Spear then ordered Calvary Company to assault the nest and rescue Major Windsor. They chased the Greens away from the nest and persued them into the woods. Spear and his men entered the casemate, hoping to find Major Windsor. Windsor was nowhere to be found. They discovered all the other Tans had been killed and some melted. They also found a badly wounded Green, Sergeant Moss, who was too wounded to coherently give any information. Spear executed him himself. Calvary Company pressed on in their attempt to rescue Major Windsor until they were stopped by Green armored units, Death Company, 2nd Green Armored Division, commanded by Lt. Pine. When it was clear that the Greens outgunned Calvary Company, Spear ordered them to fall back to risk further unnecessary casualties. He made it back to Guerilla Base, where he informed General Dune that the Greens successfully captured Major Windsor. Category:Tan Soldiers